Monkey Love!
by Ringo Kouichi
Summary: Berputar pada masa SMA,cinta dan monyet mengitari Garuda (Indonesia). Klub mading milik Bad Touch Trio,dewan siswa milik Arthur,gudang tua milik hantu. /"copet!"/"izinkan kami untuk melakukan perundingan"/"aku cinta hormone remaja!"/"ha…hantuuu!"/"panggil aku,detektif F. Jones,rekan G!"/. Ide pasaran,sho ai,typo,dan banyak monyet beterbangan.


Apa ada yang masih ingat dengan author hobi hiatusan seperti saya? Hehehe… kali ini saya mempersembahkan fic baru sebagai permintaan maaf hiatus kemarin :D

°monkey love!°

**Desclaimer** :

Axis Power Hetalia #**Hidekazu**

**Pair** :

**netherxindo/indo x …** masih banyak kemungkinan -,-

**Genre** :

seperempat **humor**

seperempat **friendship**

seperempat **drama**

seperdelapan **romance**

seperdelapan **horror**

**Rate** :

e**T**ooo

Hampir semua tokoh di fict ini karya Hidekazu-sensei,saya cuma pinjem chara saja. Garuda itu OC dari Indonesia,dan maaf kalau OOC,saya tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan pihak mana pun.

**Summary** **:**

Berputar pada masa SMA,cinta dan monyet mengitari Garuda (Indonesia). Klub mading milik Bad Touch Trio,dewan siswa milik Arthur,gudang tua milik hantu.

/"copet!"/"izinkan kami untuk melakukan perundingan"/"aku cinta hormone remaja!"/"ha…hantuuu!"/"panggil aku,detektif F. Jones,rekan G!"/.

Ide pasaran,sho ai,typo,dan banyak monyet beterbangan.

°chapter 1

**WARN:** sebelum anda menyesal membaca fic aneh saya,maka akan saya tekankan. Akan ada banyak cinta disini,cinta kakek,cinta temen,cinta pacar,cinta-cintaan. Tapi tetap saja lebih banyak monyet,yah bayangkanlah monyet yang jatuh cinta. Jangan lupa siapkan uang receh,jaga-jaga kalau setelah readers baca terus kesel,bisa lempar receh itu ke saya lewat alamat di bawah ini #gaya presenter tv… so,here we go :D

**Ringo present** :

~ Monkey Love!~

Axis Power Hetalia

Setiap pertengahan tahun selalu dibarengi dengan awal tahun ajaran. Tak terkecuali Hetalia Gakuen. Hari-hari di bulan Juni sampai Juli adalah hari yang sibuk. Kelulusan siswa tahun ketiga,pendaftaran siswa baru,anak didik yang naik kelas,tinggal kelas,loncat kelas blah…blah…blah… hingar bingar sekolah yang membosankan,yang bagi siswa merupakan kutukan tak terhindari. Kemana perginya angin liburan akhir tahun ajaran? Rasanya belum sekejap mata mereka bergumul dengannya. Kini tubuh mereka kembali dihadapkan pada kerasnya bangku sekolah dan kejamnya kurikulum pendidikan. Kalau boleh,mungkin sebagian dari mereka akan memilih tidak sekolah saja. Menjauh dari status sebagai pelajar.

.

.

.

Pun hingar bingar tahun ajaran terasa di salah satu rumah di kota berjuluk 'mini world'. Ya,kota ini dipenuhi berbagai penduduk dari berbagai negara. Bagaimana bisa sebuah kota kecil di pinggiran Eropa terisi berbagai etnis bangsa? Jawabnya ada di sebuah bangunan besar di pusat kota,di depan sebuah bukit tak seberapa tinggi.

-Hetalia Gakuen- Sekolah yang empat tahun kebelakang menjadi sorotan publik lantaran delapan belas almamaternya berhasil menjadi pemimpin di berbagai negara,sekjen PBB,dan satu sebagai 'King Of Rock n Roll' 2013.

Kembali,pada salah satu rumah bercat biru laut yang mengalami shocking school. Sebuah keluarga,belum lama pindah ke kota itu karena salah satu dari anggota keluarga mendapat beasiswa disana. Tiga saudara lainnya mengekor. Mengikuti pesan kakek-nenek mereka…

**#Flashback on**

"nak,selama kalian belum berkeluarga kalian harus selalu bersama ya, nak ya. Susah maupun senang,kaya maupun miskin,sehat maupun sakit. Jangan putuskan tali silaturahim."

"benar kata nenekmu… uhuk…uhuk…" pria tua terbatuk. "sepertinya kami tidak akan uhuk…lama lagi bersama kalian"

Kakek dan nenek itu bergandengan tangan. Keempat anak muda umur belasan saling berpandangan,mata mereka berkaca-kaca. Kesedihan terpancar jelas,salah satu gadis diantara mereka bahkan menangis sesenggukan. Kacamata berframe ungu miliknya mengembun karena suhu berubah drastis sejak bulir bening menetes.

"kakek,nenek…" gadis lain,yang termuda dari mereka, merengek. Mewakili saudaranya.

"jangan pergi" empat bersaudara berkata serempak,perlahan,tercekat.

"maaf cu,tapi kami.." sang kakek belum selesai berbicaara ketika sebuah pintu kaca membatasi interaksi mereka.

Empat pasang mata membulat,kaca bening dimata mereka tak tertahankan lagi. Dua gadis bersaudara menangis keras.

"selamat tinggal…" sepasang tua renta menutup mata dengan tersenyum damai.

"kek…." Sulung berteriak histeris,air mata pertama miliknya menetes,bersama air mata itu jatuh,manic rusa kakek renta terbuka.

"baik-baik dirumah ya? Kami tak lama kok berlibur di Bali-nya, oke?" sang kakek nyengir kuda,melempar jempol layaknya orang yang sedang iklan pasta gigi.

"_perhatian-perhatian penerbangan nomor_…"

"dah… jaga diri kalian yaa….." sepasang kakek dan nenek melenggang menuju pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke suatu pulau tropis nan memesona.

Tinggal lah empat cucu mereka menatap sedih,marah,dan kecewa.

"kami ingin ikut" teriak mereka serempak.

**#Flashback off**

"Ipin,cepat keluar! Abang kebelet pipis nih…!" Garuda,sulung dari empat bersaudara,menggedor gedor pintu kamar mandi. Tak ada jawaban. Pemilik manic abu-abu itu mulai tak sabar. Dia tak mampu menahan gejolak panggilan alam di selangkangannya lebih lama lagi.

Ia-ingin-pipis!

"Ipin… gantian dodol!" Garuda menggedor membabi buta. Seorang gadis mungil berkacamata berjalan pelan di depan sang personifikasi Indonesia.

"Bang,yang di dalem bukan bang Reihan." Gadis itu berbicara dengan mata terfokus pada benda elektronik berukukan 11" ditangan.

"Terus siapa yang di kamar mandi?"

Marlene,gadis dengan kacamata frame ungu yang sedang main gadget, hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

"Bang Garuda,yang di kamar mandi tetangga sebelah. Bang Reihan udah berangkat tadi. Sibuk urus beasiswa katanya." Asha,adik perempuan kedua Garuda,bungsu dari empat bersaudara, berteriak dari lantai satu.

"kak Marlene ayo cepat berangkat!"

"Iya" kedua adik perempuan garuda meninggalkan rumah. Tak lama debaman pintu samar terdengar.

Garuda mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi. Tidak,ia tidak lupa dengan pipisnya. Ia diam bukan karena galau atau apa. Ia sedang persiapan saja,menarik napas… Garuda heran entah di kota mana, di negara apa saja ia tinggal tetangganya yang satu ini selalu ikut dan membuat repot rumahnya.

"Steve…..! buruan keluar! Kalau pas ngitung ketiga belom keluar! Koala peliharaanmu aku sate!"

.

.

.

"gara-gara si Steve Kirkland alis ulat bulu numpang mandi jadi telat gini kan" Garuda berlari di sepanjang trotoar menuju sekolahnya. Meminimalisir kemungkinan terlambat. Ketika tengah asyik merutuki nasib sialnya hari ini datang suatu kesialan lagi.

"copet!"

Ha-ah copet,dua orang bermotor menarik tas sekolah garuda dan membawanya kabur. Garuda yang dalam kondisi bad mood bertambah bad lalu mood,berlari kencang mengejar si copet. Sedikit konyol karena pencopet itu berkendara motor sementara ia berlari.

Biarlah garuda dengan kesenangannya sendiri.

Pucuk dicinta-ulam pun tiba. Ada tukang ojek,motornya keren pula. Nyengir,Garuda segera menghampiri si tukang ojek dan duduk dibelakang sang raider.

"Pak,kejar orang itu Pak! Mereka copet! Cepet pak!" Garuda menepuk-nepuk bahu tukang ojek,instruksi untuk cepat berjalan. Andai tukang ojek itu memiliki lubang koin pasti Garuda cepat memasukan recehan agar ojek itu segera bergegas.

"maaf mas,tapi…"

"aduh pak,saya bayar deh tenang aja…"

"tapi…"

"aduh…duhh… itu copetnya udah jauh,sini deh pak saya yang di depan aja" Garuda turun tangan,segera mengambil alih kendali motor besar itu,memacu gas, mengejar sang pencopet.

"tapi mas…"

Berpasang mata mengamati kejadian itu. Satu diantaranya terbelalak.

.

.

.

Ha-ah…"terlambat" Garuda bergumam,entah semalam ia mimpi apa sampai hari pertama sekolahnya mendadak sinetron bergini. Ribut kamar mandi,ketinggalan bis,kecopetan,kurang sinetron apa lagi coba? Untung saja si copet dapat ia tangkap dan tas sekolahnya selamat dari usaha penculikan di tempat umum.

"tunggu bentar ya mas,saya Tanya ke BP dulu masnya boleh masuk apa engga." Seorang satpam berkata ramah.

"iya pak,tolong ya" Garuda tersenyum. Setelah penjaga territorial sekolah itu pergi Garuda mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah buku,tidak terlalu tebal,warna warni mencolok. Terbit dua kali dalam sebulan,bersampul kelinci ikon playboy,majalah… _bobo_. Garuda membolak-balik lembar demi lembar sesekali ia terkikik tatkala mendapati hal lucu dari buku bergambar pengerat tersebut.

brukkk…

Seorang lain duduk di samping sang Garuda. Ia tampak kesal,Garuda tau karena sejak tadi pria itu menggumamkan umpatan dari bahasa yang asing bagi Garuda. Personifikasi Indonesia menurunkankan majalahnya sedikit,sekadar agar ekor matanya dapat melihat orang di sampingnya. Seorang pemuda kaukasia,rambutnya berdiri seperti akibat overdosis gel atau memang anak itu Edward Cullen wanna be? Entahlah,Garuda tidak ambil pusing. Yang jelas sih kalau dilihat dari seragamnya ia siswa sekolah ini juga.

"terlambat ?" Garuda membuka pembicaraan dengan majalah masih menutupi wajahnya.

"hn"

"kesiangan atau ketinggalan bus?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Melirik sekilas kemudian kembali acuh.

"kenapa?" Garuda tersinggung,apa-apaan tatapan meremehkan begitu? Hah sama-sama terlambat tidak boleh merendahkan tau.

"dasar autis"

"ehhh!" si ikal tersentak "siapa yang autis,rambut tulip!" Garuda bersiap menurunkan majalahnya namun urung. Suara baritone pemuda itu mendahului tindakan personifikasi Zamrud khatulistiwa.

"lihat saja benda di tanganmu." Pemuda itu berkata dingin dan menunjuk majalah di tangan Garuda.

"enak saja,ini kan buku bagus." Cemberut,Garuda menggerutu pelan. Hanya sebentar kemudian parasnya beralih ceria. Kesal sih,tapi ambil positifnya,anak itu mau berbicara dengannya kan.

"aku Garuda, kau siapa? Kenapa kau terlambat? kalau aku sih antre kamar mandi,terus ketinggalan bus eh kecopetan juga." Garuda berkata panjang lebar sambil menghitung seolah kejadian yang belum lama ia alami adalah domba-domba yang melompat kian kemari melewati pagar. Hap…satu…hap…dua…hap tiga. Adakah yang bertanya? Tidak? Bisikan gaib mungkin.

"che" pemuda disampingnya mendengus. Baru kali ini ia bertemu orang aneh seperti ini,sok kenal,cerewet, dan apa itu? membawa majalah anak-anak. Ia menahan tawa.

"ada yang mencuri motorku"

"hah?" Garuda tertarik. Mungkin segala hal menarik baginya. Sedikit efek obsesinya menjadi detektif sewaktu kecil.

"bagaimana kejadiannya?"

Pemuda disampingnya menanggapi dengan memalingkan wajah. Apa yang disembunyikan dari wajahnya sih. kutil? Garuda yakin tadi tidak ada.

"dicuri saat aku sedang di toilet. Tapi aku sempat melihat motorku dibawa oleh dua orang,dan yang mengendarai motorku," pemuda itu memberi jeda. "aku yakin memakai gakuran Hetalia Gakuen. Pencuri bodoh,dengan pakaian sekolah seperti itu pasti cepat ketahuan."

Garuda sepertinya mengenali cerita ini.

"eh,ngomong-ngomong motormu seperti apa?" si ikal mulai gugup.

Ceritanya kok mirip

"ducati orange,strip putih."

Gluk… Garuda menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Majalah di tangannya ia genggam kuat. Masih menutupi raut wajahnya yang mulai panik.

"kau kenapa?"

"ti…tidak… kalau orang yang membawa motormu, seperti apa?"

Pemuda itu mulai merasa aneh dengan siswa bertubuh mini di sampingnya. Terlebih anak itu mulai bertanya-tanya aneh. Tapi,toh ia masih menjawab.

"tubuhnya kecil,seperti kau ini. Mungkin anak kelas satu"

"apa kau melihat wajahnya" yak,final question.

"ya,jelas sekali" Mencurigakan,satu pertanyaan lagi dan pemuda jabrik siap berganti menjadi pihak yang menginterogasi.

Garuda gugup,dibalik majalah bulir-bulir besar keringat turun dari pelipisnya. Keributan,motor,anak berseragam Hetalia Gakuen.

Itu,dirinya.

Garuda yang panik melempar majalahnya asal. Terburu-buru melompati pagar.

"hei,autis! Kau gila ya ? buat apa melompat pagar. Sebentar lagi juga gerbangnya dibukakan." intensitas keheranan pemuda itu sepertinya sedikit tinggi hari ini. Ia bertemu anak yang benar-benar tidak normal.

Pemuda itu kembali duduk tenang,matanya tertarik pada majalah yang di lempar pemuda tadi. Siapa namanya? Oh iya, Garuda.

Setelah menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan tidak ada orang lain,pemuda itu memungut majalah yang tergeletak. Bisa jatuh harga dirinya kalau bintang basket di Hetalia Gakuen terlihat membaca majalah anak-anak semacam ini. Ia berdecak.

"autis,anak SMA masa membaca majalah seperti ini." Pemuda itu membuka lembaran majalah. Meski berkata begitu,nyatanya sang pemuda mengamati halaman demi halaman dengan senyum tipis. Tidak ada yang mampu melawan pesona majalah anak-anak. Majalah itu sedikit menenangkan masalahmu kan?

Pluk

Benda kecil terjatuh. Sebuah kartu. Mengalihkan pandangan pemuda beriris emerald.

KARTU PELAJAR

"Benar-benar orang gila. Kartu pelajar buat pembatas buku" pemuda itu penasaran,kegilaan apalagi yang bisa di lakukan si anak autis . Tenang saja, pertanyaan di kepala bersurai blonde pucat akan segera terjawab.

_Nama : Narendra Garuda Mahardhika _

Iya nama pemuda tadi. Pemuda itu membatin.

_TTL : Indonesia,17 August 19xx_

"seumuran ternyata,tapi badannya kecil sekali." Sempat terlintas bayangan pemuda yang beberapa menit lalu duduk disebelahnya.

_Alamat : …_

"tunggu sebentar." Pemuda itu tersadar. Untuk apa ia membaca lebih jauh. Menghabiskan waktu.

Ia melirik ke sudut kiri bawah. Sebuah foto dengan background biru membuat mata pemuda itu terbelalak.

"Wajah ini,ini kan,pencuri motorku!"

Pemuda itu berteriak. Mengikuti jejak Garuda melompati pagar dengan mata penuh nafsu amarah.

"Awas kau!"

Satpam yang tampaknya baru selesai dengan urusan di ruang BP geleng-geleng kepala. Niatnya untuk membuka pagar urung karena siswa yang terlambat masuk lingkungan sekolah dengan cara rebel.

Ha-ah anak-anak jaman sekarang.

.

.

.

**#Ruang dewan siswa**

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde memandang tumpukan kertas dengan serius. Sekali-kali ia memijit keningnya yang dihiasi alis enam lapis. Tepat di salah satu kertas pemuda itu mengernyit.

"hell,mereka benar-benar merepotkan. Tidak pernah menyerah."

Kembali pemuda itu diam dalam tumpukkan pekerjaan. Ia,Arthur Kirkland,ketua dewan siswa,seorang yang royal terhadap pekerjaan.

"ketuaaaa….!" Teriakan seorang gadis,sukses menambah pening Arthur Kirkland.

Memijat pangkal hidung,menarik napas berat,mengalihkan manik emerald pada gadis kuncir dua yang berlari tergesa.

"ada apa Laroche?

Personifikasi Seychelles terengah-engah namun tetap memaksa menjawab.

"ketua… " gadis berpita merah besar menarik napas "bad touch trio membuat onar ….. lagi!"

Brak…

Meledak amarah Arthur Kirkland,sebuah pukulan telak di meja kerjanya tampak belum sukses mengeksekusi kemarahan sang Great Britain.

.

.

.

Trakk…trakk….

Suara roda beradu dengan lantai. Roda roller blade yang membelah angin membuat rambut perak sang pengendara berkibar didera angin. Tidak mempedulikan berbagai tatapan marah orang yang terganggu karena pergerakannya yang semau sendiri,si albino asyik mengunyah permen karet dan melempar poster ke segala arah. Gilbert Beilschmidt,sang jurnalis klub mading tidak dalam kondisi menguntungkan. Dibelakangnya beberapa orang berlari mengejarnya tak kalah cepat.

"kesesese…"sang albino tertawa setan.

"jangan harap bisa menangkap diriku yang AWESOME ini!" Gilbert menendang tong sampah dan menghilang di tikungan koridor. Sampah yang berhamburan memaksa sang pengejar memungutnya satu persatu. Melupakan si target utama. Kebersihan mutlak,ketua akan membunuh mereka apabila ia menjumpai satu butir sampah. Mereka mengira dengan memungut sampah kemarahan ketua akan reda? Tunggu saja saat ia tau kalau si target kabur. Matilah mereka.

.

.

.

"nah…selamat."

Garuda menghentikan larinya. Beruntung ia selamat dari entahlah ia tidak tahu siapa. Sial,di hari pertamanya sekolah ia harus membolos. Ironikah? Semakin memburuk,dimana dirinya sekarang? Terkutuk sekolah barunya ini. Terlalu besar. Ia tersesat. Satu masalah baru, ia harus mencari seseorang yang akan membantunya menemukan gerbang keluar,kantin ,ruang guru atau apalah.. Semoga.

.

.

.

"mon cher,tenanglah…"

"shut up Bennefoy,jangan kira karena kau anggota klub itu maka aku akan mengampuni mereka." Arthur mengehempaskan dirinya pada kursi beludru empuk berwarna merah marun.

"termasuk kau bennefoy! Aku tidak akan mengampunimu!"

Bennefoy,Francis,melirik gadis berkuncir dua di sebelahnya. Tak membantu,gadis itu asyik dengan susu stroberi. _Tunggu saja,suatu saat nanti kau akan ku rape sampai.._

"Bennefoy,segera panggil anggota klub mading." Intruksi dingin sang ketua dewan siswa menghentikan fantasi gila pemuda berkebangsaan Prancis.

"cepat!" sang pangeran Inggris berteriak marah. Ia tidak dibayar lebih untuk menghadapi berandalan tak kenal jera di sekolah ini. Ingin ia mengeluarkan mereka secepatnya. Tapi nanti tidak ada seni,instrument penyiksaan yang keren selalu dimiliki oleh tiap penguasa agung. Ia akan menjadi salah satunya. Arthur menyeringai tipis,hanya sebentar,saat ia menyadari dua asistennya,Laroche dan Francis memandangnya dengan aneh.

"lakukan tugasmu Bennefoy! Atau kau ku pecat! Dan kau Laroche,buatkan aku teh! Tanpa gula!"

Dua orang objek penindasan berlari kocar-kacir,meninggalkan ketua mereka dalam keheningan. Dan kemudian ketua dewan siswa kembali tersenyum sinis,tertawa setan. Jangan kira bawahanmu tidak mendengar tawa gilamu,Art? Francis dan Laroche masih sempat menguping di belakang pintu. Mereka tau ketua mereka gila,sejak lama. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sepertinya penyakit gila ketua mereka bertambah parah. Francis melirik gadis berambut dark chocolate di sampingnya . "_berapa susu stroberi yang kau beri pada ketua hah? Sampai penyakit gilanya jadi seperti ini"._ Suatu pertanyaan yang hanya mencuat di pikiran Francis. Tak tersuarakan.

Laroche mendongak,menatap pemuda berambut blonde rekan kerjanya

"_berapa kali kau merape ketua sampai dia gila? Apa kau sudah sampai tahapan menggunakan mainan-mainan yang_ _aneh seperti itu?"._ Isi kepala Laroche,tak tersampaikan.

Keduanya menghela napas. Menggumam pelan bersamaan.

"ketua harus jatuh cinta"

.

.

.

Hah…hah…hah…

Seorang pemuda albino,yang sebelumnya diketahui sebagai Gilbert. Terengah-engah di salah satu sudut sekolah. Suatu tempat yang hampir tidak pernah didatangi siswa. Kebun belakang sekolah. Bahkan anak maniak tomat seperti sahabatnya,Antonio,tidak mau datang untuk menanam buah merah bulat kesukaannya di tempat seperti ini.

Ya,Gilbert menunggu sahabatnya. Dua sahabatnya. Tangan pucat sang albino merogoh saku celana. Mengambil sebuah ponsel dengan gantungan anak burung berwarna kuning. cepat ia menekan beberapa tombol.

Belum tersambung.

"dimana kau Antonio! Hah! Angkat"

Belum tersambung.

Gilbert mengeram,ia bukan tipe manusia langka yang disebut _homo sapiens_ dengan spesifikasi _penyabaranus kaukasius_. Perlu dicamkan saat membaca spesifikasi sebaiknya tidak pelan apalagi dipotong per suku kata. Itu akan menimbuklan kontroversi.

Beep… klek…

Tersambung

"_halo"_ suara di seberang sana.

"heh! Antonio! Kau ada dimana? Kenapa kau belum sampai hah?"

"_memangnya kau dimana Gil?"_

"memangnya aku dimana..che" Gilbert mendengus.

"aku di kebun belakang sekolah! Kita sudah berjanji akan bertemu disini kan! Dasar bodoh" ia mendesis pada dua frasa terakhir.

"_oh maaf…maaf… "_

"tidak perlu minta maaf,cepat kemari! Ajak si mesum juga!"

"…"

Tap

Entah salah dengar atau tidak,Gilbert mendengar suara kaki yang berjalan pelan mendekat.

.tap

"_bisa kau jelaskan lagi kau ada dimana Gil? Sepertinya detempatmu sinyalnya buruk. Suaramu putus-putus…"_

"sshh… dasar tidak AWE…"

Pluk…

ponsel gilbert terjatuh,apa-apaan ini. Tangannya bergetar,pasti karena suhu yang mendadak menurun. Bukan karena takut.

.tap

Gilbert hendak memungut ponselnya. Tapi pergerakannya terkunci. Gosip mengatakan kalau di gudang dekat kebun pernah terjadi kebakaran yang memakan korban siswa Hetalia Gakuen. Dan tentu saja,siswa yang mati itu menjadi hantu,gentayangan,mengutuk orang yang mengganggu tempat tinggalnya .

.tap

Sreekkk…

Suara logam yang beradu. Apakan hantu itu akan membunuhnya. _Suara itu pasti suara pisau si hantu. Tapi gosipnya hantu itu kan kehabisan napas sampai_ _mati,kenapa ia membawa pisau_. Suatu pertanyaan tidak penting di saat yang tidak tepat.

"_halo..haloo"_

Suara dari telepon seluler miliknya membawanya pada kenyataan ia masih terpaku dan belum mengambil ponsel miliknya.

.tap

Gilbert memberanikan diri. Berbalik. Maaf dari awal ia sudah berani,ia bergetar karena suhu yang mendadak dingin.

Sreet…

Sang pemuda albino berbalik cepat,jantungnya nyaris berhenti. Kosong. Ia hanya mendapati angin menerpa wajahnya,tapi tidak ada apa pun di belakang sana.

"selamat…" albino tersenyum lega. Satu ide untuk cerita mading minggu ini. Gosip hantu itu cuma omong kosong.

Gilbert berbalik tenang, dengan mimic penuh kemenangan sang Beilschmidt. Berjongkok. Mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh.

"halo,Antonio."

"…"

"iya maaf tadi ponselku jatuh kesesese"

"…"

Gilbert bersiap menegakkan badannya yang terlampau tinggi namun tak cukup tegap.

Terkesiap saat sesosok hitam dengan skop besar yang siap mengayun tepat di kepala sang personifikasi Prussia.

"argggghhhhhhhh!"

Ponsel yang kembali terjatuh.

"_Gilbert…ada apa gil! Jawab aku!"_

Ralat. Fakta baru untuk mading minggu ini,hantu itu tidak membawa pisau tapi sekop yang akan meremukkan kepala siapa saja. Pikiran itu melayang pada kepala Gilbert yang aliran darahnya terasa terhenti.

.

.

.

"Francis! Francis! Ada hal buruk! Gilbert! Gilbert!" Antonio menggedor ruang dewan siswa liar. Tak cukup sabar ia membuka pintu dengan kasar.

Buruk. Ia mendapati cairan merah yang tercecer di ruang tersebut. Gakuran dengan noda merah. Gordyn dengan noda merah. Jantung Antonio terhenti,kebun sekolah…. Gudang tua. Ia ingat sekarang,sekolah ini berhantu.

"Francis…. Gilbert! Siapa saja tolong aku!" Antonio berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan ruang dewan siswa. Apa yang harus ia lakukan melapor ke guru kalau ada pembunuhan atau menolong Gilbert dulu? Hah jarak yang jauh akan membantu Antonio berpikir.

Sementara di ruang dewan siswa. Laroche berjalan perlahan keluar dari dapur khusus anggota OSIS.

"sepertinya tadi ada orang?"

Laroche menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia menunduk menyadari menginjak sesuatu.

"kyaaa…. Gakuranku! Kyaaa terkena tinta… kyaaa lantainya..kyaaa gordynnya!" Laroche menjerit-jerit… beruntung saat itu tidak ada anggota OSIS lain. Terlebih sang ketua. Huh.. gadis itu ingat ia tadi melempar gakurannya asal dan ternyata gakuran miliknya membuat tempat tinta tumpah. Tinta berceceran dimana-mana. Satu hal yang harus personifikasi Seychelles lakukan. Bersihkan kekacauan ini atau ketua akan mengamuk.

Ha-ah.

.

.

.

"aaaaaaargggh!" Garuda berteriak.

"vampire! Tolong jangan gigit aku, kumohon!"

Garuda menutup wajahnya saat mendapati sepasang mata crimson menatapnya. Sekop ditangan ia lempar begitu saja.

Runtuh. Ketakutan bukan,kekhawatiran Gilbert mengenai hantu sudah runtuh. Bayangan hitam yang ia kira hantu adalah seorang siswa. Siswa biasa. Bagusnya,anak itu ketakutan.

"kesesese… apa maksudmu? Aku manusia tau." Gilbert memungut ponselnya yang kembali jatuh dan berdiri. Ia menyadari kalau anak di depannya ternyata jauh lebih pendek dari dirinya.

"eh? Be…benarkah?" Garuda melepas tangan dari wajahnya yang pucat pasi. "tentu saja,aku hanya terkejut." Berdusta demi harga diri itu bukan sesuatu yang salah.

"terkejut? Kurasa kau takut padaku? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya aku adalah werewolf!" gilbert memamerkan taringnya yang kelewat panjang itu di depan sang garuda. Membuat sang objek tersentak.

"kyaaa….!" Dan terjungkal.

skip

"oke…oke… maafkan aku,jadi siapa namamu?"

"aku Garuda."

"rasanya pernah dengar. Sayang nama itu tidak cocok untuk seorang gadis sepertimu."

Iris abu-abu membelalak. Seketika juga wajah sawo matang Garuda memerah.

"TENTU SAJA! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI BODOH!"

"kesesese… benarkah? Kau tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki sungguh kesesese" Gilbert tertawa terpingkal tangannya bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya yang mulai kram. Ya, Gilbert rasa jangankan menjadi hantu,menjadi laki-laki saja wajah anak itu meragukan.

"berhentilah tertawa!"Garuda cemberut. Memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi yang lain.

"kese…namaku Gilbert" memberi jeda "Beilschmidt".

Mata Garuda berbinar. Gilbert memandangnya dengan aneh,apa dirinya begitu awesome sampai anak di depannya terpesona sekali.

"hei?" personifikasi Prussia mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangan di depan mata abu-abu Garuda.

"se…senpai! A..aku pemilik akun _Garuda_dhika_, aku penggemarmu, pengunjung tetap blogmu. i..izinkan aku ikut klub madding milikmu. Kumohon…" pemuda ikal memelas dengan wajah yang dimanis-maniskan.

Glekkk…

Tepat sasaran,Gilbert termakan bualannya di internet. salahkan mulut besarnya yang berkoar-koar tentang mading,wartawan,dan tangan kanan kebanggaan kepala sekolah. Salahkan tangannya yang menulis semua itu di blog kesayangannya.

"i…itu…"

Gilbert berkeringat dingin. Melebihi saat ia khawatir akan benarnya gosip hantu beberapa menit yang lalu.

Garuda salah satu penggemarnya,idola yang baik tentu saja tidak membuat fans kecewa. Meskipun begitu pahit rasanya kalau…

skip

Kedua pemuda itu menyusuri koridor. Mencari satu ruangan dengan tulisan klub mading di atas kusen pintu.

"senpai,ini ya ruang klub itu" Garuda berteriak antusias layaknya anak kecil yang diberi balon.

_Tuhan,hari ini kau benar-benar tidak bersahabat denganku. _Gilbert menjerit dalam hati.

"wah… di dalam sini pasti penuh dengan wartawan yang bekerja. Aku buka ya." Garuda lekas membuka pintu. Tak mempedulikan isyarat tangan Gilbert, yang seharusnya dapat dengan mudah dimaknai 'jangan-dibuka'

Kreeet…

.krik…

Ruang dihadapan mereka kosong,hanya ada meja,kursi, dan beberapa kardus yang mungkin berisi barang dari ruang tersebut.

Sebuah tangan tan memeluk Gilbert dari belakang. Membuat empunya kesulitan bernafas.

"Gilbert… syukurlah kau selamat!" pemilik tangan tan terus memeluk.

"mon cher…" seorang lagi datang,ikut membenamkan diri bersama dua orang yang berpelukan sebelumnya. Kini mereka bertiga bagai bola manusia. Garuda yang diacuhkan disana. Menatap bingung.

.

.

.

"sebenarnya,anggota klub mading hanya ada kami bertiga. Jadi sebentar lagi klub akan ditutup. "Antonio menjelaskan lemah.

Garuda yang duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda spainiard itu merasa iba dan kecewa. Ya setidaknya ia tidak jadi ke pengadilan untuk menuntut Gilbert karena selama ini telah berbohong kepada dirinya. Cerita Antonio cukup membuat miris.

Francis dan Gilbert meski seolah acuh tapi mereka mendengar dengan baik percakapan kedua pemuda itu.

"berarti kalau anggota klub ada lebih banyak klub tidak jadi dibubarkan ya?" Garuda menopang dagu layaknya detektif.

"bagaimana ya?" Antonio memijit-mijit kepalanya yang lumayan terasa pening.

"pasti bisa!" sang personifikasi Indonesia berdiri. Mengejutkan tiga pemuda lain di ruang itu.

"masalahnya ada orang itu" Gilbert menggumam pelan. Rencana Garuda bukan tidak pernah terlintas di kepala mereka. Bahkan hampir setiap minggu mereka meyebar selebaran untuk menarik siswa lain agar ikut klub mading. Sayang,ada ketua dewan yang menganggap klub mereka bukan suatu yang patut dipertahankan.

"orang itu siapa senpai?"

"Arthur Kirkland,ketua dewan siswa."

.

.

.

"kalian bertiga" Arthur Kirkland,menunjuk empat pemuda yang tiga diantara mereka jelas mengacuhkan keberadaan si ketua dewan siswa.

"berapa kali kalian mencoba melakukan hal bodoh selama setahun ini hah?"

"siapa yang peduli?" pemuda berambut putih di depan sana menjawab asal. Bukan jawaban yang membantu karena hal itu hanya menambah kadar kemarahan Great Britain.

"ini sudah ke 34 kali,dan kami sudah memanggil kalian untuk yang ke 29. Paham Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

"kalau kau membiarkan klub kami bekerja dengan tenang tentu kami tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Membiarkan dengan tenang katamu? Itu mustahil."

"dasar ulat bulu. Tidak awesome!" Gilbert bergerak cepat menaiki meja,bersiap meninju sang personifikasi Great Britain. Sang objek tetap tenang. Untuk apa panik kalau orang yang akan memukulmu ditahan oleh seorang temannya. Dan asistenmu sekaligus teman orang itu telah berdiri,menjadi tameng antara kau dan si penyerang.

"tenang Gilbert.." Francis merentangkan tangannya. Usaha untuk menahan perkelahian. Antonio disana kepayahan mengunci gerakan si albino.

"biarkan aku memberi pelajaran pada si ulat bulu sialan! Kalian minggir!"

Che…. Arthur mendecak,ia sudah menduga pembicaraan akan seperti ini.

"permisi,apa aku boleh ikut berbicara" seorang yang teracuhkan. Tak Nampak di pandangan, mengeluarkan suara. Menghentikan aksi ketiga orang yang sempat heboh. Garuda berjalan pelan,mendekati meja ketua dewan. Apa Garuda pernah mengenal alis itu? Kirkland? Rasanya ia pun pernah dengar.

"kau siapa?"

"Garuda. Murid baru,dan aku anggota klub mading. Izinkan kami untuk melakukan perundingan!"

.

.

.

Suatu perjanjian,mengerikan layaknya perjanjian dengan iblis. Mereka berempat harus mendapat anggota,minimal 20 orang. Syarat umum sebuah klub. Sulit. Klub mereka bukan sesuatu yang diminati. Klub mereka bahkan kalah tenar dengan klub para pengumpul perangko. Bayangkan klub aneh seperti itu saja memiliki 32 anggota,sedang klub mereka. Hah. Ini akibat tiran ketua dewan siswa dan antek-antek jurnalis OSIS. Apalagi mereka hanya diberi waktu dua hari.

Ha-ah… Garuda menghela napas berat. Mungkin dirinya gila karena membuat perjanjian seperti itu. Semua senpainya terkejut,dia sendiri juga terkejut. Bibirnya berbicara sendiri tadi. Ia tidak dapat mengendalikannya. Terkutuklah ia dengan mulut besarnya.

Garuda berjalan gontai,menyusuri lorong yang mulai lengang. Pukul 16.05,sebagian besar siswa pasti sudah pulang. Ia tidak akan tersesat kali ini. Ia hanya harus berjalan lurus dan belok ke kiri di akhir lorong. Aman dan terkendali. Setidaknya sampai saat ini.

Brukk…

Garuda menabrak sesuatu,seseorang tepatnya.

menegakkan kepala. Seorang pemuda tinggi besar dan berbadan tegap,lagi-lagi kaukasia. Ia hampir belum menemukan asia lain selain dirinya.

"kau tak apa?" sapa pemuda itu ramah.

"oh … iya." Garuda memijat keningnya yang tanpa sengaja terantuk benda keras milik pemuda di depannya. Sebuah skateboard.

"maaf,aku terburu-buru. Permisi." Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. Rambut peraknya bergerak pelan ketika pemuda itu berjalan. Garuda masih menatap sosok itu. Ia mungkin terpesona,tunggu dulu terpesona? Tidak-tidak. Ia baru mengakui orientasinya berubah beberapa minggu lalu,dan hari ini ia sudah jatuh cinta. Oh man,itu terlalu cepat. Garuda menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Saat ia menatap koridor,pemuda rambut perak itu sudah hilang. Ha-ah..ia cukup kecewa selama beberapa detik.

Skip

Si ikal sampai di gerbang sekolah. Apa-apaan? Hari pertama sekolah dan ia sudah bolos. Predikat buruk. Terserah. Sekarang yang ada di otaknya hanya cara mengumpulkan anggota sebanyak mungkin dalam waktu dua hari. Ketua dewan siswa itu mungkin reinkarnasi Hittler atau Rasputin atau mungkin Kim Jong Il. Yang jelas mengerikan.

Kring…kring…kring…

Sebuah sepeda berhenti di depan sang garuda. Ia hapal betul sepeda dan pengendaranya tentu saja. Reihan,adiknya yang super menyebalkan.

Garuda acuh,seolah tidak ada manusia beserta kendaraan roda dua di depannya,ia memilih melenggang pergi.

"butuh tumpangan?"

"apa?" Garuda nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. apa ia tidak salah dengar? Adiknya? Yang derajat menyebalkannya melebihi 200 dari skala 150 memberinya tumpangan? Pasti ia salah dengar. Jetlag Asia dan Eropa membuat sistem syaraf adiknya kacau.

"kau mau ikut tidak? Kalau tidak mau ya sudah" Reihan,pemuda berambut coklat dengan manic serupa kakaknya bersiap mengayuh sepeda.

"tu..tunggu… aku ikut Ipin!"

Skip

Tuh kan? Benar kan? Sistem syaraf adiknya sudah kacau. Dimana-mana kalau memberi tumpangan ya si pemilik yang mengayuh,sedangkan yang diberi tumpangan membonceng dengan santai sejahtera sentosa. Nah ini,dirinya Narendra Garuda Mahardhika memboceng adiknya Reihan Krishna Kusuma yang jauh lebih tinggi dan badannya lebih besar dari dirinya. Seharusnya Garuda menyadari adiknya tidak akan sebaik ini. Ini suatu modus kejahatan terencana.

"hei Reihan" Garuda membuka pembicaraan, terengah mengingat beban yang ia bonceng.

"hn,apa?" Reihan sedikit menunduk,mencoba focus dengan suara, yah mau tak mau, kakaknya.

"bagaimana sekolah baru ini?" basa-basi,perjalanan masih jauh. Diam akan lebih mematikan.

"biasa saja membosankan."

Garuda memutar matanya bosan,ia hafal adiknya. Terlalu pintar membuat adiknya tidak bisa menikmati masa remaja. Rasakan itu.

"oh iya,aku sekelas denganmu Upin. Wali kelas memberi peringatan karena kau bolos di hari pertama"

Sraaaakkk….

Garuda menarik rem mendadak. Membuat keseimbangan adiknya goyah. Nyaris saja mereka terjatuh ke suangai di sisi jalan..

_Siaaaal…. Sekolah itu menyebalkan_. Garuda mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"shit! Kau mau membunuh kita apa?" Reihan berteriak.

"aku lelah. Gantian Ipin!"

"tidak akan!"

"aaargghhh!" si ikal berteriak,dan mengayuh sepeda kasar. Gerutuan terus mengucur dari bibir tipisnya.

"eh.. hei hati-hati!" Garuda menangkap suara seorang wanita. Cukup keras karena wnita itu setengah berteriak.

"maaf nona." suara lain yang familiar bagi Garuda. Si ikal mencari asal suara. Kanan-kiri. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang ia cari. Mengendarai skateboard di sisi lain sungai.

Sraaakkk…

Pemuda berambut perak dan bermata violet meluncurkan skateboard miliknya melewati pagar pembatas sungai.

"kerennn!" Garuda terperangah. Adiknya pun mulai menatap objek yang sama.

Pemuda berambut perak melaju.

Tersadar,Garuda kembali mengayuh sepedanya cepat. Berniat menyusul pemuda berambut perak.

"hei,jangan bergerak mendadak" Garuda tidak menghiraukan protes adiknya.

Fokusnya mengejar pemuda berambut perak itu. Ha-ah..ia terpesona…

"hei…hei…. " Garuda berteriak,mencoba memanggil pemuda berambut perak.

Sang objek tak memperhatikan.

"hei… kau yang pakai skateboard? Dengar aku tidak!" kembali berteriak dan kini semakin keras.

"ish.. Upin kau apa-apaan sih? membuat malu saja!" protes yang kesekian kali dari Reihan. Bisakah kakaknya tidak membuat malu sekali saja, inilah alasan ia selalu menghindari melakukan aktivitas bersama kakaknya. Terlebih di luar rumah. Kakaknya urakan. Menyesal ia menawarkan tumpangan.

Pemuda berambut perak menoleh,menemukan Garuda yang memanggilnya dan kemudian tersenyum ramah. Garuda meleleh.

Tak berniat menurunkan kecepatan,pemuda itu kembali focus dengan jalanan di depannya.

"hei tunggu!"

Haruskah personifikasi Indonesia mengayuh lebih kuat,kakinya mulai kram. Terus melaju,katiganya melewati kerumunan orang,daun yang beterbangan,serta anjing dan kucing yang menyalak disana-sini.

Berbelok di perempatan,Garuda melewati jembatan. Jalan yang seharusnya tidak mereka lewati. Adiknya jelas marah.

"Upin,kita salah jalan bodoh!"

"sssh… diam jangan cerewet. Aku ada urusan,kau tenang saja dibelakang, oke!" Garuda berkata dengan seringai yang menyungging anggun. Adiknya paham gesture ini,kakaknya sedang serius dan menuju tahap mendekati gila.

Terkejar,pemuda berambut perak tak jauh di depan Garuda.

Menambah kecepatan,Garuda berhenti di depan pemuda berambut perak. Kembali,adiknya nyaris jatuh. Pemuda berambut perak terkejut,tapi menunjukkan ekspresi ramah sesegera mungkin.

"he.." melempar cengiran.

"ada apa? kau yang tadi di koridor kan?"

"i..iya.." gugup,adiknya menatap jengah sang kakak. Menjijikkan sekali ekspresi itu.

"apa aku boleh lewat?"

"tentu.."

Pemuda berambut perak bersiap melajukan skateboard.

"tu..tunggu…. ano? Sepertinya ini milikmu,terjatuh di koridor."

Sebuah gelang,terbuat dari perak. Sejenak mata violet itu membelalak. Syal pemuda berambut perak berkibar didera angin.

"aku Ivan,"pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Upin,ayo cepat pulang!" Reihan tak sabar. Garuda masih terpesona dengan pemuda berambut perak. Mulutnya bahkan tak menutup.

"Upin?" Ivan mengulang panggilan Reihan.

"i..iya, eh bukan! Aku Garuda. Salam kenal"

"salam kenal juga,terimakasih telah mengembalikkan benda ini"

"oh tidak apa-apa.. ouch!" Reihan menyikut kakaknya,memotong pembicaraan.

"aku pulang dulu ya?" Garuda memarkirkan sepeda yang ia kendarai.

"sampai jumpa!"

Pemuda berambut perak melambaikan tangan. Senyumnya. Mungkin Garuda jatuh cinta. Indahnya dunia. Garuda cinta hormone remaja.

Tahan kegembiraanmu,lihat death glare yang menguar dari adikmu Garuda. Ya, dia marah,sangat marah karena kalian pasti pulang terlambat. Bersiaplah menghadapi kemarahan adikmu.

"Upin…! Gara-gara kau kita harus memutar jalan! Apa maumu hah!" Reihan,adik tersayang Garuda. Menjewer telinga kakaknya dengan ganas.

"ouch..hentikan ouch.." sepeda yang menahan dua orang bemuda bersaudara itu bergerak tak keruan. Meninggalkan siluet hitam pada jingga sore itu.

**~Tbc~**

Fic baru! Apa kabar School Days? Apkabar IBT Fourhalf? Hah… maaf… ide cerita ini terus berputar di kepala saya. Bahkkan ide itu sampai mengancam akan demo kalau tidak segera ditulis. Sekali lagi gomen ne…. :P

Saya kemarin sibuk dengan kelulusan dan persiapan universitas yang seolah tak ada habisnya #kok curhat. T.T

Baiklah,anggaplah fic ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya. Atau mungkin fic ini justru menambah hutang fic yang belum lunas ya.. terserahlah. :P

Terimakasih telah membaca,maaf kalau ficnya mengecewakan,idenya pasaran,typo dan segala kekurangan lain. Silahkan kirim kritik dan saran kalian dengan cara mengklik tombol review di bawah ini.

Arigato minnasan…. :D


End file.
